This invention relates to a display apparatus and a method for making the same. In particular, this invention relates to a bubble type display apparatus for use as an inclination angle measuring device in which a liquid and a bubble are sealed in a container so that the bubble is allowed to move depending on an angle of inclination of the container and to a method for making the same. Also, this invention relates to a liquid crystal type display apparatus in which a liquid crystal is sealed between two base plates equipped with electrodes and a method for making the same.